Lo que el tiempo no enseña
by Insomnio
Summary: O de cómo Narcissa Black y James Potter fueron capaces de trabar amistad.


Nada de esto es mío. Una tragedia, la verdad sea dicha. El caso es que tanto los personajes como el universo y todo ese blablablá que ya os sabréis de memoria pertenecen a la señora Rowling. Este fic participa en el Fest tan genial que han organizado en el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

No me siento especialmente orgullosa del resultado, aunque en su momento me gustaba. Los riesgos de releer las cosas una vez ha pasado un tiempo, supongo. En cualquier caso, esta obra no me convence y agradeceré criticas. Creo que no he llevado muy bien a James, y sospecho que su amistad con Cissy a pesar de estar descrita tan brevemente ha quedado muy forzada. Pero bueno, no os destripo más.

Gracias por leer, y espero que lo disfrutéis, especialmente la persona que pidió esta historia.

* * *

 **Lo que el tiempo no enseña.**

* * *

Hay cosas que no cambian a lo largo de los años. Escoger una selección de música clásica para una fiesta es una señal de buen gusto, el naranja es un color inadmisible en un vestido de noche, y llorar encerrada en un cuarto de baño es patético. Da igual en qué fecha lo sitúes, siglo arriba, siglo abajo, con poco más de veinte años que con casi cincuenta.

Tan patético como hemos dicho que es, Narcissa tiene cuarenta y ocho años y está encerrada en el baño de los Greengrass, llorando. No es que parezca una Magdalena, ni que esté haciendo un drama al estilo de aquel ridículo fantasma que proclamaba a gritos y sollozos su pena en los baños de Hogwarts, pero sí que está derramando bastantes lágrimas, y se siente bastante idiota.

—¿Señora Malfoy? ¿Se encuentra bien, señora Malfoy? Lleva aquí media hora y… Draco, ejem, Draco está empezando a preocuparse.

Cuando la suave vocecita de su futura nuera se cuela por debajo de la puerta Narcissa sabe que ha tocado fondo. Ya es bastante triste llorar a escondidas en un servicio, pero si encima te descubren, es peor. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por recomponerse y dar apariencia de normalidad —y, créeme, esa es su especialidad. Lleva toda su vida practicando— Narcissa se incorpora, se seca las lágrimas, coge aire, y abre la puerta. No dice que está bien y que su hijo se preocupa por nada porque sabe que la benjamina de los Greengrass no es ninguna tonta, y, tampoco es que haga falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que tiene los ojos rojos y las mejillas un poco húmedas a pesar de su intento de borrar los rastros de las lágrimas. Así pues, hace lo que ha hecho siempre que no ha querido enfrentarse a un tema desagradable: desvía el tema.

—Astoria, querida, te tengo dicho que no me llames 'señora Malfoy'. Dentro de dos meses vamos a ser familia, puedes usar mi nombre de pila.

Rubia, esbelta, y preciosa, Astoria le recuerda mucho a sí misma cuando era joven.

—Lo sé, lo siento, señ… Narcissa.

Por un momento, las dos mujeres se miran. Es un momento muy incómodo, porque Narcissa no tiene ni la menor idea de qué clase de pensamientos están atravesando la cabecita de Astoria, y, lo que es peor, la preocupación en sus ojos azules parece sincera. Astoria esboza una leve sonrisa, como de disculpa, y hace ademán de irse, pero de pronto se queda parada frente a la puerta, de espaldas a Narcissa. No se gira para hablar.

—Es porque no van a dejar al señor… a Lucius salir de permiso para venir a la boda. ¿Verdad?

Toucheé.

Narcissa no puede estar más agradecida de que su futura nuera no la esté mirando, porque solo de pensarlo tiene ganas de volver a echarse a llorar. ¡Maldición! No debería dejar que esas cosas la afecten tanto, no después de tantos años, pero, francamente. Su único hijo, su niño precioso, su Draco va a casarse, y Lucius no va a poder estar allí para ver eso. Lo que es peor todavía, su hijo va a casarse, va a independizarse junto a su esposa… y ella va a quedarse sola en una mansión que ya era demasiado grande para tres personas.

Sí, definitivamente no es que le falten los motivos para abandonarse de nuevo al llanto, pero no puede permitirse continuar allí encerrada. Tiene una imagen que dar, una compostura que mantener, y un hijo esperando por ella en el salón al que no quiere seguir preocupando.

— ¿Por qué no vas saliendo a decirle a Draco que estoy bien? Me retocaré un poco el maquillaje y salgo en un par de minutos.

Astoria se gira a mirarla, pero no dice nada.

—Por cierto, Astoria, querida…

—¿Sí?

—Te agradecería que esto quede entre nosotras.

Astoria sonríe. Es una sonrisa triste, un poco culpable, como si comprendiera perfectamente todo lo que Narcissa no está diciendo.

—Claro, por supuesto. Si pregunta, le diré que ¿tu nuevo pintalabios te dio una reacción alérgica y estabas esperando a que se te pasara un poco el efecto?

La excusa es la más tonta que Narcissa ha escuchado en décadas. Pero sonríe y asiente.

Cuando Astoria sale, Narcissa se mira al espejo. No es tan terrible, su apariencia. Está un poco pálida, sus ojos están hinchados, pero aun así, no es nada que ella no pueda solucionar con un poco de magia y maquillaje.

La última vez fue bastante más complicado de disimular, lo recuerda perfectamente a pesar de que han pasado dos décadas desde entonces.

En toda su vida, Narcissa solo ha caído tan bajo como para desahogarse llorando en un escondite dos veces. Todas las otras que ha llorado en la soledad de su dormitorio no cuentan, por supuesto. Esa ha sido la segunda, y la primera… la primera fue hace mucho tiempo. Ella apenas tenía veintiún años, toda la vida por delante, y quien acudió a consolarla fue la persona más insospechada del mundo.

De hecho, "acudir a consolarla" no es una expresión muy afortunada aplicada a lo que de verdad sucedió. Ni cierta. Sería más apropiado decir "acabó consolándola por accidente". En cualquier caso, fue así. Al pensarlo, sonríe, muy a su pesar.

Irónicamente, aquella vez estaba horrible. Espantosa, con el rímel esparcido por su cara como una mascarilla grotesca, la piel llena de manchitas rojas, y el corazón medio entero, medio a trozos. Y fue en esas circunstancias en las que, por primera vez, un chico que jamás la había mirado dos veces, le dedicó una larga mirada antes de abrazarla.

* * *

 _James Potter odiaba las fiestas._

 _Las fiestas, que no las fiestas._

 _No tenía nada en contra del desfase, el whisky de fuego y las risas de Sirius pasando de estridentes a roncas a base de copas, así como tampoco iba a firmar en contra de las chicas volviéndose cada vez más… simpáticas. Lo suficientemente simpáticas como para no arrugar la nariz cuando Peter intentaba ligar con ellas. Oh, no. Su problema eran las reuniones como en la que se encontraba: cenas pomposas en las que primaba la etiqueta, las mujeres iban vestidas con trajes tan llenos de encajes y volantes que parecían repollos, y las expresiones como "Oh, querida, estos canapés son esplendidos" parecían haber sustituido al "hola, qué tal"._

 _James no habría estado allí de no ser porque su madre se encontraba indispuesta, y, dado que ella no podía acudir, le había insistido fervientemente en que asistiera él en representación de su familia. No habría sido tan terrible si al menos Sirius le hubiera acompañado, pero dado que era más que seguro que acudiera gran parte de la familia Black, incluidos sus padres, Sirius había preferido quedarse en casa de los Potter "entreteniendo a Dorea, para que no se sienta sola"._

 _Menudo traidor, el muy sinvergüenza._

 _Como consecuencia directa de su desagrado, y principal forma de paliar el aburrimiento, a falta de alguien que no fuera un estirado con el que conversar James se estaba dedicando a beber una copa tras otra, aprovechando cada descuido de su padre._

 _Otra cosa que podía estar —y estaba— directamente relacionada con su ingesta del alcohol era que las últimas semanas en Hogwarts no habían sido lo que se dice demasiado agradables. No era nada relacionado con las clases, tan aburridas como siempre, ni con sus compañeros, tan predispuestos a cantar sus alabanzas como siempre. Oh, no. El problema era Lily Evans, que había decidido ser un poquito más desagradable de lo normal y la certeza de que había invitado a Snapias a celebrar con ella el año nuevo. Puede que no fuera asunto suyo, como ella había insistido en dejar claro, pero… ¡qué narices —y ahora no estamos hablando de las de Snape—, sí que lo era!_

 _Así pues, las últimas noticias que había tenido de Lily eran una afirmación muy contundente de por dónde podía meterse su preocupación y sus opiniones sobre Snivellus —por un sitio muy desagradable— y ni una sola respuesta a las tres postales navideñas que le había enviado en los cinco días que llevaban de vacaciones._

 _A veces no entendía que veía en una chica con un carácter tan parecido al de un basilisco cuando se enfadaba._

 _El resto del tiempo se acordaba de que era lista, divertida, pecosa y pelirroja._

 _Aquella noche, el joven de indomable cabello castaño estaba aburrido, borracho, ofendido, y claramente en uno de esos momentos en los que no se entendía ni a sí mismo. Además, se meaba loca y desesperadamente. Con el objetivo de resolver al menos uno de sus problemas, James se encaminó hacia el baño. Al encontrar la puerta cerrada, soltó un taco y fue corriendo hacia las escaleras, sin hacer caso de la mirada de desaprobación de algunos de los invitados al coctel. Si mal no recordaba, había otro servicio en la planta de arriba. Y seguramente, ese estaría desocupado._

 _La teoría de James pareció cumplirse cuando el pomo de la puerta cedió bajo su agarre, y fracasó estrepitosamente cuando al abrir, encontró a una chica muy rubia sentada sobre la tapa cerrada del retrete, hecha un ovillo y llorando desconsolada._

 _Sobresaltada, la chica alzó la cabeza y le miró. Su cara reflejó un espanto superlativo al reconocerlo._

 _James, por su parte, tardó un minuto entero en reconocer en ese mar de lágrimas y rímel corrido a la llorosa prima de Sirius, Narcissa Black. Y tardó otros treinta segundos en reaccionar apropiadamente._

 _—Oye, si no estás usando el baño tienes que irte. Pero ya mismo, porque estoy que me lo hago encima._

 _Narcissa le miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. La cara de susto había dado paso a una mueca de reproche._

 _—¿Cómo dices?_

 _James resopló, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro en una danza tan extraña como ridícula._

 _— Qué me estoy meando. M-e-a-n-d-o. —cuando la más joven de las hermanas Black arrugó la nariz, James tuvo la impresión de que no había hablado de forma lo suficientemente repipi como para que ella le entendiera, así que decidió ponerlo en otras palabras. — Qué me estoy orinando. Y que si no me dejas usar el baño YA, voy… ¡qué narices! Por mí, puedes quedarte. Pero quita de ahí._

 _Era difícil decir si la expresión de Narcissa Black era de sorpresa, de asco, o de estar escandalizada a más no poder, pero James no se encontraba en su mejor momento, y la urgencia de vaciar su vejiga —además del efecto de las copichuelas de más— no le permitían pensar con claridad._

 _De haber sido otra chica, una más simpática, a lo mejor la hubiera tratado de otra manera. Pero como era la estirada, presuntuosa, arrogante Narcissa Black, la misma que siempre miraba a Sirius como si fuera un bicho asqueroso y despreciable, James optó por agarrarla, levantarla en volandas, y soltarla con brusquedad en el pasillo antes de encerrarse en el baño._

 _Cuando salió, Narcissa Black seguía en el pasillo. Y sus ojos, pese a ser tan azules como el mar en una mañana de verano, echaban fuego. Sumado a que seguía ofreciendo una imagen muy decadente con el maquillaje tan desastrado, James no pudo evitar una carcajada, en lugar de sentirse intimidado._

 _Qué, ¿en serio? ¿miraditas de indignación? ¡Venga ya! El ya tenía un master en permanecer impasible bajo las miradas asesinas. Aprobado con matrículas de honor, y con las prácticas firmadas por Lily 'la experta en miradas que derriten glaciares' Evans. La mirada que le estaba dedicando Black era para principiantes._

 _—Eres un bruto, un desvergonzado lleno de vulgaridad y… — Narcissa dudó un instante antes de elegir sus palabras—… y un imbécil, James Potter._

 _James la miró, antes de hacer una reverencia._

 _— Ese soy yo. A su servicio, señorita Black._

 _En otras circunstancias, Narcissa le hubiera dedicado una mirada asesina más antes de alejarse taconeando. Una vez abajo, seguramente también le habría susurrado a su hermana que, sí necesitaba una cobaya para experimentar con maldiciones, Potter se prestaba voluntario. Pero en aquella situación concreta tenía que lavarse la cara y esperar a que se le pasara un poco el disgusto antes de volver a la fiesta. Así pues, ni siquiera le miró cuando pasó junto a él para encerrarse en el baño, esta vez echando el cerrojo._

 _Mientras abría el grifo, Narcissa evitó mirarse al espejo. Prefirió pensar que el lado positivo de estar tan enfadada, era que, al menos, ya no estaba triste. Últimamente no ganaba para disgustos. Entre lo de su hermana… lo de esa maldita traidora de Andrómeda, y el modo en que Lucius estaba dedicándose a ignorarla en pos de esa enfermiza obsesión con la causa del señor oscuro ¿quién podía culparla de estar tan sensible?_

 _Su madre la culparía, eso seguro._

 _Y su tía Walburga, especialmente ella. Es más, casi podía escuchar la voz de su tía en su cabeza recitando el discurso sobre qué se esperaba de una Black en general, y qué se esperaba de ella en específico. Y se esperaba demasiado._

 _Después de la fuga de Andy con ese sangre sucia, se esperaba que ella se comportase mejor que nunca, para redimir la deshonra que los actos de su hermana había traído sobre su noble familia. Se esperaba que se casase con un buen marido, uno cuyo apellido tuviera un renombre semejante al suyo… y, si Lucius se dignase a mirarla dos veces y a flirtear con ella en lugar de las artes oscuras, al menos eso último lo tendría asegurado. Dado que la oscuridad parecía estar siendo más atractiva que ella por el momento, la devoción de Lucius por la causa bien parecía una excusa para tenerla lejos una temporadita._

 _Sí, sus familias parecían estar esperando que el compromiso alcanzase una fecha apropiada para convertirse oficialmente en un matrimonio. No obstante, si los Malfoy reculaban y esa fecha nunca se concretaba nadie se sorprendería. ¿Quién querría formar una alianza con una muchacha cuya hermana estaba casada con un sangre sucia? Semejante ofensa manchaba cualquier linaje, por puro que fuera. A veces Narcissa tenía sus dudas._

 _Por ejemplo, esa noche dudaba que Lucius estuviera en una misión impuesta por el lord tenebroso. Tenía la teoría de que Lucius la había solicitado personalmente para no tener que acompañarla esa noche. Así que ahí estaba ella, sola, amargadísima, y siendo la víctima de muchas habladurías por haber acudido sin su prometido._

 _Cuando la rubia salió del servicio, su apariencia era de nuevo impecable. A sus veintiún años su rostro ya estaba perdiendo los últimos vestigios de la adolescencia, pero aún conservaba ese aire de muñeca que la envolvía en un aura de fragilidad que ella detestaba. Narcissa sabía perfectamente qué veía la gente cuando miraba a Bellatrix: morena y lánguida, Bella encajaba perfectamente en el prototipo de femme fatale. Nadie habría osado murmurar sobre Bella estando ella presente en 10 km a la redonda. Pero de ella, que parecía un corderito, era fácil chismorrear. Si al menos disimulasen y no la siguieran allá donde iba…_

 _—Me gustabas más hace cinco minutos._

 _La voz de James Potter evitó que Narcissa volviera a sumirse en el bucle de pensamientos en el que recaía constantemente._

 _— ¿Cómo dices?_

 _Apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, con las gafas ligeramente torcidas y su mejor pose de camorrista, James Potter la miró como si la considerase la más estúpida de las criaturas._

 _—"¿Cómo dices?" —la imitó, con una chirriante voz con falsete que no se parecía en nada a la de la rubia. — ¿Es que solo sabes decir eso? Sirius siempre dice que eres una princesita mimada, pero jamás me dijo que fueras tan tonta._

 _Narcissa arrugó la nariz._

 _—¿Cómo te atreves…? Ah, no. Me niego. No voy a caer en una escaramuza verbal con un niñato que, encima, está borracho._

 _—¡Qué desagradable eres, Black! Encima que te he hecho un elogio. Manda narices, con la princesita. No me extraña que Lucy Malfoy no se haya dignado a pasar por aquí. Para mí que ha sido para no tener que aguantarte._

 _Narcissa tenía intenciones de volver a la fiesta, pero aquella afirmación la dejó clavada en el suelo del pasillo. James encontró ese momento muy oportuno para apartarse de la pared y acercarse a ella, con aire meditativo._

 _—¿Qué pasa, Black? No me digas que he dado en el clavo._

 _Efectivamente._

 _Narcissa se planteó si merece la pena romperse la mano con tal de darle una bofetada que le dejase las gafas de lentillas a ese imbécil de Potter. Como pelearse al estilo muggle no es propio de señoritas de buena cuna, lo que hizo fue recurrir a una táctica que siempre se ha considerado muy propia de las mujeres: al veneno. Veneno verbal, pero veneno al fin y al cabo._

 _— Al menos Lucius —hizo un especial énfasis en el nombre de su novio— y yo tenemos algo real. Un compromiso, por si no has sido informado. Por lo que tengo entendido, tú te dedicas a correr detrás de las faldas de una sangre sucia que ni siquiera soporta respirar el mismo aire que tú._

 _Lo que Narcissa tenía entendido era lo que Regulus le había contado. Y no es que su primo fuera muy dado a cotillear, no lo era en absoluto, pero sí parecía encontrar gracioso que el gran héroe del quidditch de Hogwarts fuera abiertamente despreciado por la mejor amiga de Severus Snape._

 _Al parecer, las palabras de Narcissa también habían dado directamente en el clavo. La mirada guasona de James desapareció, sustituida por una ira tan poderosa que casi cortaba el aire. Él dio un paso, amenazador, y cuando se dignó a hablar, su voz sonó gutural, como un gruñido._

 _—¡No vuelvas a llamar sangre sucia a Lily!_

 _Aquello podía tener la forma de una advertencia, pero sonó como una declaración de guerra en toda regla._

 _En lugar de devolverle la amenaza, o de indignarse y arrugar aún más la nariz, Narcissa hizo lo último que James podía esperarse que hiciera: esbozó una sonrisa, y acto seguido soltó una carcajada._

 _Una reacción como la de Potter era exactamente lo que hacía tiempo que llevaba esperando ver en Lucius. Al parecer, iba siendo tiempo de pedir una silla y una revista para hacer más amena la espera. Inesperadamente, aquello tenía gracia._

 _—Defiéndela todo lo que quieras. La realidad es que aunque estés dispuesto a pelear por ella, a Evans no le importa en absoluto nada de lo que tú hagas. —Narcissa pasó junto a él, serena y elegante como un cisne. — Así que no estás en condiciones de juzgarme, Potter._

 _Dicho eso, se marchó de allí, desapareciendo entre un repiqueteo de tacones y el fru-fru de la falda de su vestido._

 _James se quedó callado, sin mirar en la dirección por la que ella se había marchado. ¡Maldita fuera! Pero tenía razón: Lily pasaba de su cara como él de la de los prefectos, a excepción de Remus._

 _Ese pensamiento fue más efectivo que una jarra de agua fría. Para cuando bajó las escaleras para volver a la fiesta, ya casi ni notaba su borrachera._

* * *

—¡Mamá! Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

El reproche de su hijo hace sonreír a Narcissa, que toma asiento junto a él. Su taza de té, ya fría, sigue sobre la mesa. Al otro lado de Draco, Astoria la mira con complicidad, pero Narcissa evita mirarla. En lugar de eso, mira a los señores Greengrass. Ellos le devuelven una mirada comprensiva.

—¿Por dónde íbamos? —pregunta, para romper el silencio.

—Por la lista de invitados. —apunta la señora Greengrass. — Verás, Marcus y yo estábamos pensando en una ceremonia privada. Solo los más cercanos.

Es una bonita manera de expresar que solo los más cercanos van a querer acercarse al feliz enlace. Tras la guerra, los Greengrass no salieron del todo mal parados, a fin de cuentas, no se mezclaron con los asuntos del lord teneboros. Los Malfoy son otra historia, no cabe duda.

—Me parece bien. Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo.

—Pero tiene que ser algo muy fastuoso, que dé de qué hablar. Para que todos los que no vayan tengan claro lo que se han perdido. — añade Astoria, con voz cantarina. Narcissa casi sonríe, casi. No tanto por el comentario de la chica como por la mirada que Helena Greengrass le dedica a su benjamina.

Narcissa también nota que a Draco le pasa algo. Lo conoce como la palma da su mano, y es consciente de que está nervioso. ¿En qué estará pensando? ¿Tal vez en quienes de sus amigos querrán ir? Tras romper de forma definitiva con Pansy su grupo de amistades se halla muy dividido, Draco no se lo ha contado pero Narcissa lo sabe. Anunciar el enlace con Astoria solo acrecentó la división.

No tarda en descubrir el misterio.

—Estoy pensando en invitar a la tía Andrómeda.

"Tía" y "Andrómeda" son dos palabras que nunca han ido juntas. Narcissa nunca le ha ocultado a Draco su parentesco con Andrómeda, pero jamás lo ha fomentado. Es más, el nombre de su hermana siempre ha sido un tabú. Tanto en su familia, como en la de su marido.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sé que a lo mejor te molesta. Y también sé que seguramente no va a querer venir. Pero creo que he de hacerlo. Es lo correcto. —Draco está muy serio. Y Narcissa no podría estar más orgullosa. Pero… ¿de verdad eso es lo correcto? Eso no puede acabar bien?

Aun así no dice nada.

Ninguno de los Greengras dice nada, tampoco.

—¿Te molesta? — Draco la está mirando fijamente, y Narcissa niega con la cabeza, con lentitud.

—No. Pero no entiendo por qué quieres invitar a una perfecta desconocida a tu boda.

—Es tu hermana.

—Astoria, querida. Vamos a por más té. Ven a ayudarnos tú también, Marcus. —la voz de Helena se eleva, y Astoria se levanta de un salto, como si alguien hubiera puesto una chincheta en su asiento y acabara de clavársela.

Una vez a solas, Draco sujeta la mano de su madre. Están frías. Las manos de Narcissa siempre están frías.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar atrás el pasado. Y los rencores. ¡Es tu hermana! —alega Draco. Habla tan deprisa que es evidente que se siente un poco culpable.

—Hace muchísimo tiempo desde que perdoné a Andrómeda. —confiesa Narcissa. — Y debí hacérselo saber. No lo hice, y dudo que a estas alturas ella pueda hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Yo creo que podrá. Hasta los enemigos pueden empezar de cero.

—No todos tienen complejo de santo. Y, desde luego que me merezco la frialdad de mi hermana.

Draco la mira. Narcissa le devuelve la mirada, y el color tan aceradamente gris de los ojos de su hijo recuerdan a la mujer a los de su primo, Sirius. Y con el recuerdo de los ojos de Sirius llega el de unos ojos asombrosamente verdes, los de Harry Potter.

Es difícil olvidar unos ojos como esos.

—Todo el mundo aprende a perdonar, mamá.

* * *

 _Pálido, sucio, y hecho un guiñapo en el suelo, Harry Potter no parecía un héroe, no parecía el elegido. Ni siquiera había podido salvarse a sí mismo, ¿cómo iba a salvar a otros? Narcissa no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ese pobre niño. No ha sido más que una víctima, así como su propio hijo._

 _Mientras se arrodillaba para comprobar su pulso, observó su rostro. No parecía en paz, y eso la inquietaba, porque por lo que ella sabía, su hijo bien podía yacer muerto en cualquier rincón de ese maldito castillo y tener una expresión igual de abatida que la de ese pobre niño._

 _Por un instante, Narcissa pensó en algo más que en ella y en su familia, y cuando miró a Harry Potter no vio a la víctima. Tampoco al héroe: vio a James Potter, y se preguntó si la expresión de su cadáver mostraba el mismo cansancio. De algún modo, no se le antojaba posible que James el risueño, el temerario, el osado, el luchador incansable, pudiera haber dejado el mundo sin una mueca._

 _Y, no obstante, sus rostros se parecían tanto..._

 _Fue entonces cuando notó algo: no estaba muerto. Su primer instinto fue advertir de ello al Lord Oscuro. Aquella idea duró tan solo tres segundos. Tres recuerdos. Y un latido, el que hizo falta para que volviera a pensar en Draco, en su niño._

 _Volvió a mirar a Harry Potter, y suspiró, completamente decidida a hacer lo correcto._

 _De algún modo, se lo debía a James._

* * *

 _Estaba caminando como si quisiera que el mundo ardiera a su paso. Pero con que el que estallara en llamas fuera su prometido, a Narcissa le bastaba y sobraba. Una mujer con menos entrenamiento en guardar las formas hubiera montado una escenita al encontrar a su novio coqueteando con otra, pero ella era toda una señorita, y en lugar de lanzarle una maldición a Lucius se había ido de allí sin decir nada. Incluso había sonreído al despedirse, fingiendo no haber visto nada._

 _—¡Eh, eh! Menuda cara, chica. ¿Se te ha roto una uña, o algo igual de dramático?_

 _Por supuesto, Narcissa ya había tenido suficiente por ese día sin la necesidad de añadir a James Potter a su lista de males. De modo que se conformó a mirarle como si le desease una muerte tan lenta como dolorosa —en aquel instante era un hecho que se la deseaba—, antes de intentar seguir adelante con su camino._

 _Por desgracia, Potter no era nada bueno pillando las indirectas. Seguramente esa era la causa por la cual Evans siempre era tan directa al rechazarle._

 _—Ahora fuera de bromas. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?_

 _Narcissa se detuvo, y le observó. ¿Era necesario ser tan grosero? ¿Tan irritante?_

 _—No es un asunto de tu incumbencia._

 _—No hace falta que seas tan hostil. Estoy intentando ser agradable ¿sabes?_

 _—¿Y qué necesidad tienes tú de ser agradable conmigo, Potter?_

 _James la miró fijamente. Cualquier otra persona se habría sentido más cómoda apartando la vista, pero él no era como cualquier otra persona. Era más valiente que el resto. Y, para qué negarlo: ya quisiera cualquier otro ser tan buen jugador de quidditch._

 _—Supongo que te lo debo. La última vez que hablé contigo me porté como un imbécil._

 _De todas las razones que James hubiera podido darle, aquella era la última que Narcissa se esperaba. Y por eso, todas las respuestas cortantes que había anticipado se tornaron inválidas. Le observó, tratando de leer sus verdaderas intenciones. Él le mostró la palma de las manos, como pidiendo una tregua._

 _— Así que, mira, te propongo algo: te invito a una cerveza… o a un té. Lo que sea que bebas. Y me das la oportunidad de demostrar que cuando quiero sé comportarme._

 _Años después, Narcissa no sabría decir por qué lo hizo —la locura transitoria era una de sus excusas predilectas—_

 _Pero aceptó._

* * *

 _—Yo creo que deberías darle tiempo._

 _Y el tiempo parecía ser algo que sobraba por aquel entonces, mientras Narcissa contemplaba su taza de café con expresión serena. Frente a ella, James era un hervidero de nervios. Tenía el cabello completamente alborotado, y no porque intentase impresionarla: era un gesto que le salía automático cada vez que mencionaba a Evans. Y había mencionado a esa chica muchas veces en la última media hora._

 _—Tú siempre crees que el tiempo lo va a solucionar todo, Cissy. En ocasiones, solo empeora las cosas._

 _—Sigo creyendo que deberías esperar a que se le pase un poco el berrinche. O volverá a arrojarte un tintero._

 _—¡Lo del tintero fue un accidente! No me has entendido. Volvamos al principio: yo fui a hablar con Lily porque estaba terriblemente preocupado por…_

 _—…por su intento de defender a Severus. Lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho. Y me gustaría resaltar la parte en la que ni siquiera habla con él desde hace dos meses. Creo que tus celos están totalmente injustificados._

 _—¡No lo entiendes! No eran celos. Era…_

 _James se quedó callado. Narcissa miró hacía otra parte. Las Orden no era ningún secreto, así como tampoco lo eran los intentos de Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores por hacerse con el control de Londres, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Era un tema tabú. Y la amistad entre James y Narcissa era demasiado frágil, demasiado reciente, para soportar una sola mención a en qué posición se encontraban ellos._

 _—Lo importante es que el tintero no le lo arrojó queriendo._

* * *

Apenas unos años más tarde, la noticia de la muerte de los Potter llegó al hogar de los Malfoy como un vendaval de aire helado. Narcissa se hallaba jugando con su hijo, su adorado hijo, cuando Lucius se lo comunicó, con voz sombría.

Narcissa recuerda que se sintió extraña. No destrozada, pues ese dolor que te desgarra lo conoció el último año de la segunda gran guerra mágica. Extraña, como cuando pierdes algo que no sabes si has valorado correctamente. Su amistad ya se había convertido en un extraño recuerdo para aquel entonces, en algo que aún no entendía cómo se había producido, y casi en un secreto, en algo que no se mencionaba

Para cuando pudo entenderlo, estaba tratando de parecer convincente al afirmar que Harry Potter estaba muerto.

Y, en esos momentos, mirando la expresión severa de su hijo, Narcissa vuelve a sentirse cercana al significado que encerraba aquella amistad. "Hasta los enemigos pueden empezar de cero", eso es lo que Draco acaba de afirmar. Y ella sonríe, orgullosa de cuán maduro se había tornado su hijo. Si podía ser amiga de alguien que iba en contra de todo aquello en lo que ella creía —un tipo irritantemente grosero, descarado, con una mente demasiado abierta para la educación que ella había recibido—, recuperar la cordialidad con alguien que en su momento había sido extremadamente importante para ella no podía ser tan difícil.

Al menos no es imposible.

—Tienes razón. Y seguramente apreciará el detalle.

—¿Eso significa que cuento con tu aprobación? —Draco mira a su madre, y ella asiente levemente con la cabeza, antes de suspirar.

—Así es. Y, ya que soy consciente de que esto lo haces por mí… ¿me permites que me ponga en contacto con ella antes de enviarle la invitación? Hablaré con ella.

Draco sonrió. Narcissa le instó a acercarse, para abrazarlo, y cierra los ojos.

Tal vez hay cosas que no cambian a lo largo de los años, que ni siquiera son tan importantes como para que alguien lo refleje en una crónica, pero, afortunadamente, el tiempo no se detiene, y cada día hay una nueva oportunidad de cambiar. Y ella es lo suficientemente lista para no estancarse en un comportamiento que hace tiempo que no funciona. Para cuando los Greengrass regresan al salón, Narcissa sonríe. Organizar la boda de su hijo ya no es un peso tan cargante. Sigue siendo consciente de que Lucius no va a estar, pero… donde una puerta se cierra, otra se abre.

Al menos, puede que Andrómeda vaya. Y, a su modo, eso basta.


End file.
